Valentine's Day One-shot
by Sheva Redfield
Summary: This is just a quick Valentine's day one shot I put together. As always Enjoy!


Creva Valentine's Day One-shot

A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with my first one shot! Hopefully you like it because I was debating on doing it and I know its early but I'm not going to have time to post it, so I rather have it on here early than late. Hope you enjoy!

"You almost done Shev?" Chris asked softly knocking on the bathroom door.

"Almost done!" Sheva's muffled voice replied from the other side of the bathroom door.

It was Valentine's Day also Chris and Sheva's 3rd anniversary. He was going to take her to a fancy restaurant. After them mission in Africa Sheva became Chris' new partner while Jill was recovering. Chris and Sheva spent lots of time together at parties, movies, and even just hanging out at one another's houses. They were great friends until Chris kissed her under the stars when they were walking at the beach. Then they became more than friends. He remembered it like it happened yesterday.

**It was Valentine's Day and Chris and Sheva went to Leon's beach house party to celebrate. Sheva wanted to leave the party because it was too loud and there were lots of people starting to get drunk. Chris came with her to be on the safe side.**

**Chris and Sheva walked bare foot across the sand, talking about everything. The tide was low and the stars twinkled above them, everything was perfect. **

"**It's a beautiful night, don't you agree." Sheva asked him.**

"**Yeah it is…" Chris sighed. **

"**Chris, can we just sit down and relax for a moment?" Sheva asked another question.**

"**What, already getting tired?" He asked her jokingly. Sheva punched him in the arm. **

"**No, I just want to look at the stars." She told him truthfully.**

"**Sure, we can sit." Chris agreed. They both sat down and stargazed. They pointed out stars and constellations they saw. **

"**There is the Big Dipper." Chris pointed out.**

"**Where?" Sheva asked moving her head closer to his to see from his point of view. Chris could smell her hair as she moved her head around.**

"**It's right there." Chris told her as her pointed at the consolation in the sky.**

**Sheva followed his finger and saw it.**

"**Ohhh…" She said feeling slightly embarrassed. Then out of nowhere, Sheva rested her head on Chris' shoulder. He thought she had too much to drink or was getting tired, but he responded by resting his head on hers anyway as they continued to watch the stars.**

"**You know Chris; we never get to take in the beauty of the night sky on a mission. Were always running for our lives we just don't get to take a moment like this." Sheva sighed. **

"**Yeah, we need more time off." Chris said laughing a bit. Sheva just smiled at him.**

**A shooting star came and Chris told Sheva to close her eyes and make a wish. She did as she was told and that's when it happened. Chris leaned in once her saw that her eyes were closed and pressed his lips to her soft ones.**

**Sheva's eyes shot open once she felt something on her lips and she saw Chris' closed eyes. It took her a moment to realize what was going on but slowly she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, grabbing Chris' head and feeling Chris smile on her lips. Together they leaned back on the sand, still kissing.**

**Her wish came true, and so did his.**

Chris smiled as he remembered the memory. But tonight he was going to make a new one. Tonight he was going to propose to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box. He checked in the box for the 4th time tonight to make sure he had the ring. He heard the bathroom door open and the sound the Sheva's heels clacking coming towards the living room. He quickly closed the box and stuffed it in his pocket. He took a seat on the couch adjusting his tux, trying to look natural.

Sheva came into to view looking gorgeous. She wore a black dress that stopped at her knees, and had ruffles on it. It showed a bit of cleavage but not too much. She had matching black 3 inch heels that her polished nails peaked through at the tip of her shoe. She wore sliver hooped earrings and a silver bracelet. Her hair was in big curls that stopped a little past her shoulders and she wore light makeup.

"How do I look?" She asked giving him a quick twirl. He walked towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look absolutely amazing." He told her with a wink.

She giggled at that and said "You look mighty fine yourself."

"Thank you. Shall we go now, Ms. Alomar?" He asked offering her his hand. She took his hand and said:

"Why thank you Mr. Redfield." as they walked out of the door. Hopefully she would be a Redfield soon too.

They arrived at the restraint. It was very fancy to say the least. Chris helped her out of the car and shut her door. He held out his arm for her and she took it as they walked inside the building.

"Reservation for Redfield." Chris told the woman at the front desk. She led them to their table. They took a seat and right away they ordered their drinks. Chris got a Beliner Weisse (a kind of German beer) and Sheva got an iced tea.

They got their drinks right away and their food soon after. They talked about everything and anything. A slow song came on and Chris asked Sheva to dance. They walked to the dance floor and Chris put his hands on her hips and Sheva put her hands around his neck. They slowly swayed side to side as the song played.

"I love you, Chris." Sheva whispered in his ear.

Chris smiled and told her he loved her too.

"Keep your eyes closed." Chris told her. After they left the restaurant Chris said he had a surprise for her. Sheva was now sitting in the car with her eyes closed as she was told, waiting for the surprise. Chris got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and helped Sheva out.

They walked a little while until Chris said:

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Sheva opened her eyes and gasped, he took her back to the beach where their whole relationship started.

"Aw, Chris." Sheva said as she hugged him.

"Take off your shoes and let's walk."

They walked together, hand in hand and shoe in other hand. On the beach. After about 2 minutes of walking they agreed to sit down and stargaze again.

Once again a shooting star came. 'Perfect timing!' Chris thought in his head. "Close your eyes and make a wish." He told her once again.

Sheva heard a bit of shuffling and then Chris said "Open your eyes. Sheva opened her eyes, looked at Chris and gasped. He was on one knee with the open box in his hand. It displayed a ring with a silver band and 2 small diamonds and 1 big in the middle.

"Oh my God!" Sheva gasped, tears running down her face.

"Sheva I love you more than anything in the world, you complete me, and it would be an honor for you to be my wife. Will you marry me Sheva Alomar?"

Sheva couldn't say anything so she just nodded and held her hand out so he could put the ring on her finger.

Chris grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He then stood up and held his arms out for a hug. Sheva grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss then game him the hug he was waiting for. Sheva cleaned her face and told him "I have a surprise for you too."

"What is it?" Chris asked happily. Sheva looked Chris in the eye, smiled and said:

"I'm pregnant."

_A/N: This was really fun to write. I think it is actually some of my best writing so far. Thank you to everyone who read and HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAYYYYYYYY!_

_~Love Sheva Redfield_


End file.
